


Tear Down My Reason

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, PWP, post depravity standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: “I need you to sit your ass down, and work with me.”This is what happens when to Tops develop an attraction





	Tear Down My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some time off lately because I'm moving, so I've basically just had the show on in the background while I pack, and watching this particular episode, honestly I'm shocked there isn't more porn based off of it.

The crowd thinned out and dispersed within the hour. In the end there were only Liv and Rafael, standing with the grieving mother who would more than likely never find closure. 

 

Upon saying their goodbyes, they stood together, waiting silently for the last candle to fizzle out in the wind; it was as if the flame took all sound and tranquility with it with it. 

 

They remained silent for a few moments of private retrospection, until gradually, the tension and hostility of the last few days begun to rear its ugly head once again. It was palpable; it bounced between them like some vicious tennis game that neither was willing to forfeit. 

 

“We should talk,” Rafael began, not bothering to look over, as he could feel Liv’s rejection of his request already formulating. “Don’t say you have to go. I know you don’t.” 

 

Liv inhaled sharply, too lost in the satisfaction of blind fury to watch her words. She turned her head and met his eyes--they mirrored her rage and she embraced it. She leaned in as she whispered harshly, “Stop telling me what to do, we are not in court anymore.” 

 

She turned on her heel and walked the four steps to her car; she’d just opened the car door when a hand came out from behind her and slammed it shut. It was loud enough to draw attention from a couple of men sitting outside a convenience store playing cards. 

 

Now rafael was really pissed; his nostrils were flaring, he felt hot despite the cold, and the sight of the stubborn woman in front of him was like staring down the barrel of a gun. His tone met her own as he got between her and the car and pointedly said, “Not everything is about you, get over yourself, Olivia. I was doing my job.” 

 

“Not very well,” she sneered, smirking at the way his jaw clenched. “You know what you were doing up there; you let Hassler decimate me and you didn’t even twitch.”

 

“You’ve got something you want to get off your chest, Lieutenant? Now’s your chance.”

 

She could feel the heat emanating from him, could practically taste his rage. Olivia could admit at times she was fond of him, but right now? Right now she really hated him. “I’m not doing this here.” 

 

“Fine,” he snapped, “My office. Now.” 

 

“Fine.”

  
  


He didn’t bother with the lights when he arrived only moments before she did. He slammed the door shut, expectantly stared at her while she stared defiantly back and placed her hands on her hips, shining her shield at him. 

 

“Well?” She demanded. 

 

He waited; at first not knowing for what exactly, but then he saw it, the slightest slip of her gaze; scanning him from head to toe as he did the same to her.

 

They met, or crashed, against each other somewhere in the middle of the room. He walked her back as they rid of their respective coats. She bit his lip and in return he pushed her against the window sill a little harder than necessary, relishing the grunt she let out that was layered with lust and annoyance.

 

He went for her belt and sent her shield straight to the floor with a loud clanking sound, to which she reciprocated with a sharp tug at his vest, snapping a button off and sending it flying somewhere across the room. 

 

Rafael grabbed a handful of Olivia’s hair and pulled a little before crushing his lips to hers once again while she worked his erection through his pants for a few moments before she pushed at his chest, met his darkened gaze for a millisecond and then turned around; he was right behind her, pressed firmly against her ass, lips close to her ear. 

 

“Here I thought you were mad at me,” he teased. 

 

In between heavy panting, Liv snapped, “Jesus, do you ever just shut up?” 

 

He smirked; they both pushed her pants down, her underwear going along with it. 

 

She could hear him undo his pants and soon enough felt him thrust swiftly inside her. 

 

“Oh, Jesus,” he groaned against her shoulder while she cursed under her breath.

 

They remained still; the intensity of the act catching up with them. She felt herself pulsate around him, every little squeeze sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her. Her entire body broke out in goosebumps and she reached over her head, briefly fisting his hair, then, for lack of anything to hold onto, slapped her hand against the window. 

 

Briefly she looked out at the city lights, which soon collided behind her eyes when Rafael pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust back into her.

 

Her fingers tensed against the glass, she spread her legs a little wider and then groaned, “More.”

 

They had done this only twice before, both times unexpected and slightly hurried, but never after so much build-up--it was intense, to say the least. 

 

Rafael gripped her hips, and then, encouraged by the sounds she was making; the groaned ‘yes’, the breathless moans, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her still as his movements became shorter, just a little bit harder--deeper. 

 

The front of her thighs kept hitting the sill; she knew she’d be bruised, but he felt so good she couldn't bring herself to care.

 

He shifted his angle just slightly and hit a particularly sensitive spot that made Liv’s knees buckle. An embarrassingly loud moan left her lips.

 

“I know it’s a skeleton crew out there, but you still need to shut up.”

 

She hated the way he sounded so even toned while he was fucking her into submission, she hated that she couldn’t speak and tell him just where he could go, and mostly, she hated that she was coming already and couldn’t get the sounds she was making under control. Right when she was at the peak of release, his hold on her waist loosened, his hand slipping between her legs to circle her clit, bringing on a second orgasm before the last was even done.

 

Rafael wasn’t sure he would ever see anything more erotic than Olivia Benson completely undone--nor was he fool enough to think anything would ever be as pleasurable. He held on for as long as he could, finally allowing her to pull him over the edge along with her. He could hear next to nothing, yet somewhere beyond the fog he was sure he heard her mumble a “fuck”. 

 

“Ditto,” he said, and kissed her shoulder. 

 

“I’m still annoyed with you,” she panted, still limp against him and the window. 

 

He licked his lips and smiled, enjoying the way she was still a little shaky, and replied, “I’m still annoyed with  _ you _ .” 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”


End file.
